The Minor Kid's Quest
by sonofthetrigod
Summary: SYOD closed. Adam Inque is thrilled he finally gets a quest of his own. Join him and his friends as they quest to seal the crack in Death's Door and gather the pieces of the magic map that will lead them to it.
1. Chapter 1

Hi I'm sonofthetrigod. I need characters for my story. So please send in Demigods. I will need 1 each of the big three but other than that I need minor gods. So if you want a good chance to get in send in a Minor God. I don't care if they're spirits those are acceptable too. Only three characters per person. If you have any questions leave it in a review or PM me.

Name: (First, last, and middle)

Nickname:

Gender:(Male or female)

Age:( 5-17)

Appearance:( Hair, eyes, any tattoos or piercings, body type, height, skin color, etc.)

Camp Clothes:(What do they wear with their normal Camp t-shirt?)

Regular Clothes:( only put if it applies clothes aside from camp clothes)

Swimwear:

Formal:

Accessories:(Do they wear scarves, headphones, necklaces, bracelets, hats, etc.?)

Personality:(How do they act?

Are they good at any particular camp half-blood sport?

Talents:

Weaknesses:

God/Goddess parent:(Only one each for the big three. Remember other than those Minor Gods.)

Extra powers inherited:

History:(What was their life like before the camp? Any siblings?)

Romance: (Yes or no. Plus any specific non-canon character if you want too)

Other:( Anything else you'd like to add?)


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi sonofthetrigod here! I'm glad to report I've started writing but I can't write anymore until I have all the characters I need. Sorry but children of Zeus will not be major characters or any other children of major gods but Hades. Poseidon's child has already been chosen please keep sending in MINOR gods as I need at least 1 more of them for a main character and I really need a child of Hades three reviews are still the maximum amount. Here's my character:**

Name: (First, last, and middle) Adam Martin Inque

Nickname: none

Gender:(Male or female) male

Age:( 5-17) 16

Appearance:( Hair, eyes, any tattoos or piercings, body type, height, skin color, etc.) dark hair, tanned skin, brown eyes, 5 foot seven inches

Camp Clothes:(What do they wear with their normal Camp t-shirt?) black jeans and skate shoes

Regular Clothes:( only put if it applies clothes aside from camp clothes) black t-shirt with skull and skeleton designs

Swimwear: black swimming trunks

Formal: black tux, suit coat, and dress pants

Accessories:(Do they wear scarves, headphones, necklaces, bracelets, hats, etc.?) dog tags

Personality:(How do they act? Friendly but not out going, nice but rough around the ages

Are they good at any particular camp half-blood sport? Sword fighting

Talents: sword play, writing

Weaknesses: guilt, naivety,

Fatal Flaw: Rage doesn't get angered easily but once he does he looses the ability to control it

God/Goddess parent:(Only one each for the big three. Remember other than those Minor Gods.) Thanatos

Extra powers inherited: can sense life auras, sense death, banish but not summon skeleton warriors, wings grow out of his back

History:(What was their life like before the camp? Any siblings?) You'll see in the story

Romance: (Yes or no. Plus any specific non-canon character if you want too) yes

Other:( Anything else you'd like to add?)


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi sonofthetrigod here again! I need more characters and I still need a son of Hades. Please send in characters soon because I am currently on Spring break which would make now an excellent opportunity to work on my story. It won't be up until I finish, so please add me to your alerts list so you'll know one when I publish it. Thanks for all the characters I've been sent so far.**

Name: (First, last, and middle)

Nickname:

Gender:(Male or female)

Age:( 14-17)

Appearance:( Hair, eyes, any tattoos or piercings, body type, height, skin color, etc.)

Camp Clothes:(What do they wear with their normal Camp t-shirt?)

Regular Clothes:( only put if it applies clothes aside from camp clothes)

Swimwear:

Formal:

Accessories:(Do they wear scarves, headphones, necklaces, bracelets, hats, etc.?)

Personality:(How do they act?

Are they good at any particular camp half-blood sport?

Talents:

Weaknesses:

God/Goddess parent:(Only one each for the big three. Remember other than those Minor Gods.)

Extra powers inherited:

History:(What was their life like before the camp? Any siblings?)

Romance: (Yes or no. Plus any specific non-canon character if you want too)

Other:( Anything else you'd like to add?)


	4. Chapter 4

Prologue: Dreams or Memories

Crack! goes the whip as it comes down on a five year old boy. The child shrieks in pain and I feel the strike as if I was the little boy feeling it. Then as quick as the whip's strike the image changes. I see the boy hunched over a desk writing: The Gods are evil, I will serve Gaea. This happens over 100 more times in addition to the five dozen already committed to paper. I try to speak, to tell the kid the Gods aren't evil but I can't make a sound. The kid looks in the direction of where I stand but doesn't notice me. He starts to write something new: Thanatos, daddy, Please help me, save me from this nightmare. You must care for me you've comforted me in my dreams. If they learn I'm not Hades' son… I heard the sound of clopping hooves and the boy turns fear etched across his face.

Then I found myself awake in my bunk being shaken by my half sister, Indigo Frost. "Adam Inque wake up from that nightmare! Your screaming woke me up. What could be horrible enough for you to scream that loudly or say the Gods aren't evil?" she snapped

"How about a young half brother of ours being beaten?" I snapped back. I'm not normally this short but try watching a fellow son of Thanatos being beaten and tell me how you feel when your big sister is berating you.

"What?" she exclaimed, "By who?"

"The dream didn't show me. It was more about how the poor kid suffered." I quickly related the full details of the whipping and how I had felt the kid's pain. She was quiet for a long time and the silence was so deep it felt like I could drown in it.

Finally she quietly asked, "Are you sure you aren't regaining memories?"

In case you're wondering what she's talkin' about the truth is I was found with amnesia when I was about six. We only knew my name and birth date because they were engraved on a set of dog tags they found on me when they found me sleeping in a card board box in New York City. All I had on me were the dog tags and a knife made of Stygian Iron. Aside from about a day I have no memory of the life before they found me. In fact my earliest memory is being thrown out of a truck onto a New York City street. That night the demigods found me along with a satyr who sniffed me out and brought me here to Camp Halfblood. I've lived here ever since and have a few friends and a couple enemies. I shook my head and said, "If it was a memory I'd see everything from the kid's perspective, right? Instead of that I was watching it all go down."

She looked worried and said, "I don't know Adam. Tell Chiron tomorrow and see what he thinks about it. I have this feeling its connected to the unexplained attacks."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I changed my mind I'll put my chapters up as I finish them. I hope you like the chapter. Please read & review.**

Chapter 1: I Steal a Ripped Up Piece of Paper

Hi, Sorry if I didn't introduce myself last time but I was too busy worrying about my dream. The name's Adam, Adam Inque. If you're reading this I hope you're a demigod because I don't have the time to waste explaining this world to you, but if you're not one and you really want to know go read the journals of the great hero Perseus Jackson because they have all the warnings and info you'll need. Anyway back to introducing myself I'm a son of Thanatos the Greek god of death. No, that's not Hades; Hades is the master of the dead and lord of the underworld. Anyway I live here at Camp Halfblood one of two camps for demigods like me. I've been here longer than almost anyone and stay all year round instead of just the summer because I don't have anywhere else to go as far as I know anyway. Our story begins in June a month or so after I turned 16.

Oh geez not another dream. But this time I didn't see the boy I saw a man with hair dark like mine and hazel skin. "My son you must seal the crack," he said in a kind voice.

"Father?" I asked.

"Yes, Adam." my dad replied. "Listen to what I say now as it is of the utmost importance. The seven did such good work but pushing the door shut didn't fix everything. There remains a crack in the door where it broke as they sealed it shut. Now this crack is far more dangerous than the door being open though simpler to fix. Not only can souls escape through it, though doing so is harder than when the door is forced open, but people can also slip inside unnoticed by Hades and steal things of importance. This has already occurred; an item sacred to Hades has gone missing."

"Why are you telling me this? What can I do?"

"You as my son can seal it shut with help at any rate. You underestimate your own potential if you believe what they say about minor demigods being weak. Gather your friends and locate the crack in my door and seal it before something even more dangerous goes missing."

After he said this he snapped his fingers and I woke up in my bunk. A quest, I'm getting a quest!

Two Hours and a Quick Breakfast Later…

"So," Chiron said, "Let me see if I have this right. Your father, Thanatos issued you a quest to seal a crack in the door of death, told you to bring your friends, and you think the other dream you had is in some way a connection between both this and the recent attacks?"

"Yeah," I replied, "That's about it."

"Then no I won't let you have the quest; something this huge calls for a powerful demigod. I mean no insult lad but you are lacking in the power department and you are certainly not a leader."

"But Chiron-"

"No buts lad. Your father didn't even mention the magic map up in the attic so I'm sure he didn't intend for you to go on this quest."

"Just out of curiosity, what map are you talking about/"

"Well it's not the full map but it will lead you to the other pieces and once you have gathered all the pieces you can find anything at all merely tell the map what it is that you're looking for."

That is exactly what I needed to hear to know that I haven't got a choice. My dad picked me because I've been here forever and never acted up. No one will think I took the map until after I'm gone and it's missing with me. So Part A, figure out how to find the door's crack, well we can check that off the to-do list. Now for Part B gather my friends up and hope they're willing to break the rules a little. First stop the cabin the girl I'm crazy for resides in, uh, I mean first stop the Phorcys cabin. Take the Poseidon cabin make it a bit bigger, take out the mother-of-pearl, and make it darker then you have a pretty good image of the Phorcys cabin. I ran up to it, banged on the door, and called out, "Micky you home?"

"No I'm out at the moment," a quiet voice behind me said, "but leave your name and number and I'll get back to you." I quickly spun around and my heart skipped a couple of beats at what I saw: Mckenna Roa the girl I'm crazy for though she doesn't know yet and maybe never will.

"Uh hey there Mckenna," I mumbled. "I was looking for you."

"Well," she said stepping closer, "You found me what do you need?"

"I need your help. It's about this quest and a few dreams I've had." As quickly as I could I related the details and concluded by saying, "So I need help from my friends, you're probably my best friend so I thought I'd ask you first. Will you please help me out Mckenna?"

She replied, "Of course! Although I have to admit I'm a little bit nervous about disobeying Chiron and everything. What if Chiron doesn't let us come back afterwards?"

"If he doesn't let us come back after doing the best we could in this situation, then we go to the Roman camp and see if they'll take us in. If not well we'll cross that bridge when we come to it. Now come on let's find Alphie and Andrea and see if they'll help."

I ran to the Hades cabin to see if Alph was there but his adoptive sister Rena Castleton told me that he was at the amphitheater working on his singing. When she asked me why I was looking for him I lied and said that I wanted to train in sword-fighting and wanted him as a sparring partner. Mckenna and I ran for the amphitheater because we both know he'll really be useful on this quest. We found him sitting on a stool in the amphitheater picking his guitar and singing a hymn to Hades. I know, I know singing isn't really a Hades kid thing but here's the deal: his dad is actually Apollo; Hades just adopted him and gave him some wicked awesome powers. Nobody knows why he turned his back on Apollo or why Hades was willing to take him in. He gets annoyed whenever he's asked and tells the person it's a private matter. But back to the subject at hand. "Hey Alph," I said as he finished the hymn.

"Hey Adam. I know why you're here and the answer is yes."

"You know about the-"

"Yes, I know all about your quest. My dad told me last night and he told me I had to go on the quest." He said the last part like he really wished that it wasn't the case but that isn't much of a surprise because Alph hates breaking the rules and Hades probably knew we wouldn't get permission. At any rate it's time I grab that piece of map.

I snuck into the attic later that night searching for something that resembled a map but saw nothing. Then something caught my eye it was binder that read Maps. I quickly opened it up and flipped through the pages. The Underworld no, The Labyrinth no, ah here we go Magic Map that will lead you to anything. The labels put in here sure are helpful the map didn't look like much just a ripped up piece of computer paper with nothing printed on it but if being at camp has taught me anything it's that looks can be deceiving. I climbed down out of attic and was met by my friends who were waiting for me. "Did you find it?" Alph asked.

"I think so," I replied pulling it out.

"He did," said another voice not either of my friends' voices.

The speaker walked up to me and my friends. Oh Gods, I'm busted it's Chiron. Then a second person walked up behind him, it was Andrea. "You have shown courage and initiative lad and that will serve you well on your quest," Chiron said softly.

"Wait I'm getting the quest?"

"You have proven yourself Adam by going against my orders and trying to steal the map. This shows bravery. You proved yourself by gathering your friends. This showed leadership. Both qualities will be essential on your quest."

"So turning Adam down was just a method of seeing if he was ready?" asked Mckenna.

"Of course Mckenna," Chiron replied, "I wouldn't just disobey the gods like that."

"He'll let you go provided you bring me," Andrea added.

"Yes that is correct. She must come with you for the continuation of her training and your well being she is very powerful and will be a useful asset. Oh and one more thing."

"Yes, Chiron?" my friends and I asked.

"I must explain how the map works. You see that is but one piece of three pieces. You must gain all three before the map will work it's magic."

"How do we find the others?" Andrea asked.

"The maps piece will show you. Here Adam, hand it to me for a moment." I did so and words etched themselves across the paper: Aunty Em's Garden Gnome Emporium. "This is where the next map piece can be found."

"Aunty Em's Garden Gnome Emporium? Isn't that Medusa's old lair?" I asked

"Yes but she should still be dead. It has been believed she only regenerates as the gods change countries or at the very least only every couple hundred years."

"Okay so at least we know where to start but can you give my crew and me any provisions?" I asked trying to take charge since I was the leader of the quest.

"Already taken care of," Chiron said and then he called out, "Ruben bring the packs, please." I heard a bamf! like something out of the X-Men comics and then a boy holding and wearing four back packs appeared with a wild grin on his face.

"Here you go Skull Boy," he said handing a pack to Alph.

"And you Death Breath," he teased handing a back pack to me.

"And to you two beautiful girls," he said flirtatiously handing one to both Andrea and Mckenna.

They both blushed and Alph and I glowered at him. Wait why is Alph glowering? It's no big secret I like McKenna (that is to everyone but her) but does Alph like her or Andrea? If so that's news to me. Chiron cleared his throat and said, "These packs are filled with things you'll need for your quest: golden drachmas, sleeping bags, mortal money, food, nectar and ambrosia, clothes, and sleeping bags. You all have your weapons don't you?"

We all nodded and showed our various weapons in their disguised forms: I lifted up my hand and showed my silver ring, Alph showed his Dr. Dre head phones, McKenna fiddled with her bracelet, and Andrea messed with her necklace. "Good then come with me and we'll send you on your way." We did and he led us to the van where Argus waited. "Be safe my young questers," Chiron cried as we were driven out of camp.

**A/N: Review please constructive criticism is welcome in fact if you have it I want to hear it but flames will just make me want to stop writing. That being said review, do it and I may respond if you have any questions.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 2: Who's Coming Home?

"Before you leave," Chiron said, "You must consult the Oracle of Delphi."

"Marina," he called.

Marina Jameson, the current Oracle of Delphi ran up to us and asked, "Yes Chiron?"

"It is time for a prophecy. Adam, ask her a question."

"What must I do?" I asked her.

Her eyes glowed green and in an oddly tripled voice she spoke the following:

_Children of Death and Daughters of Sea_

_In four days time you must claim the Key_

_It takes two to seal the door_

_Merely three will return to camp not four_

I was shocked. Only three of us are coming back? Who's going to die? I don't want to die but these three are the people I care about most. Alphie my best guy friend who I'd trust my life to, Andrea who's like a sister to me, and McKenna the girl I care about more than anyone else in the world.

Chiron seemed to notice how I was feeling and said quickly, too quickly, "Lad it never says anything about death. Maybe one of the three of you will find a place you wish to remain during your questing. Maybe one of you gets a new quest while you're out there and stays on it. You all could make it back alive, you know." But the fear reflected in his eyes tells me he is just trying to reassure me and that he doesn't believe what he's saying, at least not fully.

Alphie spoke up and said confusedly, "Why would we just have four days to reclaim my dad's key? If it's a key of Hades my father has many one missing would only be a minor problem with at least a month of time to fix."

"I don't know Alph," I replied, "and even my extensive knowledge of Death and Underworld things pales to yours so I doubt anyone in our cabins know since we're both the camp experts." Chiron looked like he'd suddenly gotten a troubling idea but then shook his head as if to clear his thoughts of the foul idea.

I decided out of fairness to ask my friends a question, "Now that we know we aren't all coming back do any of you want to back out?" I half hoped they'd all say yes because it would hurt me terribly to lose any of the three of them even though I knew I'd need all the help I could get. No such luck though.

Andrea burst out laughing and said, "Adam you've gotta be kiddin' us! Like I or any of us would leave you to this burden alone."

"Of course I'm coming," McKenna agreed, "I couldn't stand the idea of leaving you to this alone."

"Yeah," Alphie nearly shouted, "You're my best friend. I'd never run the risk of leaving you to this alone besides the prophecy specifically mentions Children of Death and Daughters of Sea. Children of Death you and me, Adam and Daughters of Sea are obviously Andrea and McKenna. I'll come with you even if it means my death and I know both you and the two of them feel the same."

_What great friends I have_, I thought.

"Fine then," I replied, "Chiron if you'll get Argus we're ready to do this thing."

**A/N: Guys I've gotten barely any reviews, which is why I waited so long to update. I won't quit no matter what but if you want faster updates please review even one review means a lot to me. So thanks to Mrs. NicoDiAngelo42 both for reviewing and a great character in McKenna. Thanks to JadelieraWatkins and xFullmetalSoulx for being my first reviewers in a while you guys spawned this update as I was originally intending to wait until I was done with school to update. If anyone reviews by tomorrow I'll put up the next chapter as soon as I can if not then well you won't hear from me for almost two months. Please review and thanks in advance. To ultimatemh one word followed by ellipsis does not count as a review if all it says is interesting did you like it or not?**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Okay in answer to coolrhino's excellent question this story takes place about 200 years after the giant wars.**

Chapter 3: McKenna Kills Her Big Sister

In the car ride none of us said that much we all made sure our weapons were ready but other than that nothing much happened. We pulled up to the building. It didn't look like the place where you'd find a magic map. It was covered in graffiti and was crumbling down in a couple places. So scary looking, definitely. But not particularly screaming magic map or Medusa's old lair either. But all we had to go on was the map and it still read, **Auntie Em's Garden Gnome Emporium** so we figured it was worth checking. We walked in looking all over the place for a torn scrap of paper that looked similar to the one I held in my pocket when all of a sudden McKenna shivered. "McKenna, are you alright?" I asked.

"I'm fine," McKenna replied, "but I just had the strangest feeling that we're all in terrible danger."

"Oh, I wouldn't doubt that," said a voice. I started to turn toward it but Alphie grabbed me.

"Don't look buddy," he warned, "Could be Medusa, put up your shield!"

I twisted my bracelet and it expanded into a shield, this shield was a birthday gift from a friend of mine named Doris who's a daughter of Hephaestus.

I turned my shield in the direction of the voice and looked in the mirrored image that was shown in my shield and almost screamed at the hideous face that I saw. I'd grown up hearing stories about how ugly Medusa was but nothing had prepared me for this disgusting snake haired beast that stared at me from my shield. Let me explain she was wearing a veil but the veil was nearly translucent so I saw a lot of her face.

"If it isn't the minor demigod who thinks he's a hero, the adopted son of Hades, the water girl, and my little sister the daughter of Phorcys. Have you come looking for something?" Medusa asked.

"Yes," McKenna said, "the map piece that can lead us to what we seek."

"McKenna why'd you say that, you idiot? Now she knows why we're here!" I shouted. I know harsh on the girl I like but what can I say I was worried.

"She's my sister she might help me!"

"Indeed I am your sister," Medusa agreed, "And so I will spare you as I think father would be angry if I turned you to stone but your friends, oh I think they'll make lovely garden statues."

"Never," Alphie and I chorused.

Then Alph shouted the first part of our ritual, "Serve us." Then he pulled his headphones and they shifted into his twin stygian iron swords and he pointed them at the ground.

I twisted my silver ring three times to the right to turn it into my scythe Blood Sprayer and called out my part of the ritual, "Legions of the accursed spartus hear me now. Head your master's call and be strengthened by his servant."

Five spartus grew out of the ground raising their skeletal hands in salute to me and bowing low to Alphie. I knew what they were waiting for and turned to Alph with an expectant look.

"Kill Medusa," he shouted. I looked over to Andrea and she pulled off her bracelet and it quickly expanded into her sword. **A/N: I made a mistake in my earlier chapter McKenna has the necklace and Andrea has the bracelet.** Together Alphie, Andrea and I snuck around behind Medusa while her attention was focused on the spartus. She was also paying close attention to McKenna who had summoned her scythe. Her scythe was different than mine though still stygian iron because unlike mine which had scenes of grisly death and skeletons engraved into the blade hers had waves etched in blue.

Medusa lifted off the veil which was covering her face and unfortunately her gaze works on dead things too because the spartus turned to stone. She began to turn in our direction when McKenna yelled, "Stop!" Much to my surprise, as well as Alph and Andrea's if the look on their face was any indication, Medusa froze mid-turn.

"Put your veil back on," McKenna commanded. Medusa did so. "Now come to me and when you're within five feet freeze." Again Medusa did as she commanded.

_Okay,_ I thought, _This is weird._

McKenna struck out with her scythe and Medusa disintegrated.

"McKenna," Andrea asked, "How did you do that?"

"Remember what I said about her being my sister? Well I can command any of my monster siblings. I don't know if other children of Phorcys can do that as I'm the only one I know about," McKenna replied.

"And you waited until now to use it why?" I demanded.

"I hoped there'd be some other way," McKenna answered, "Dad told me about the power but said it was for emergency use only. Losing you- you guys counts as an emergency in my book."

"Either way," I said still slightly angry, "We need to find the next map piece."

We searched everywhere for it and couldn't find it. We decided to look for it in the places others had looked in case we'd missed it. Andrea found in plain sight in a spot where McKenna had looked.

"McKenna how'd you miss that?" I queried, "It was in plain sight. Here Andrea hand it to me."

She did and it shifted when I touched it to the other map piece revealing the words Pirates of The Caribean Magic Kingdom, Disney World.

"Oh no!" we all exclaimed.

**A/N: Guys thanks for all the great reviews I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


End file.
